


Just a fling?

by Azuremosquito



Series: College Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long in love with his roommate Garrett, Anders thinks an earlier hookup the two of them had might be a one time thing and dreads coming home with his heart on his sleeve. Garrett's known for lots of casual flings and Anders expects this is just more of the same. He gets an unexpected surprise when he reaches his bedroom, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a fling?

Anders stood clutching his messenger bag and staring at the door to the apartment he shared with Garrett, brows knit together with a small frown. After Varric had turfed them out for ruining his grandmother’s rug, he and Garrett had gone their separate ways, he to finish a paper, and Garrett to do… whatever it was Garrett did all day.

Now Anders wondered what sort of a reception he would receive.

Had it been a one time thing? Would Garrett act like nothing had happened? He knew the dark-haired youth often took casual lovers, wanting to have fun and “live up the college experience” as he often said. Maybe Anders should prepare himself for it just being a fling. Not get too hung up on it.

He sighed, his shoulders drooping. He didn’t think Garrett would react well if he admitted to being in love with the guy. Right, well. No sense standing around on the walkway getting cold. Might as well get this over with.

Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, he took out his key and unlocked the door, throwing his shoulder into it as it inevitably stuck. Pounce was of course waiting on the back of the couch, tail crooked in a question mark as he meowed at Anders. The med-student grinned and ruffled the cat’s ears.

“I should’ve known _you’d_ be here to greet me,” he told the cat. “Come on.” Dropping his bag on the couch, he glanced around the dark apartment and frowned again. Garrett was usually home well before Anders’ long hours in class and volunteering at the clinic were over. Stepping into the kitchen area, he shook some more cat food into Pounce’s bowl and then straightened with a back cracking stretch. Rubbing his lower back, he frowned as he noticed Garrett’s keys were tossed into the bowl on the counter.

Where the heck was he? Was he in bed already?

Moving quietly, Anders reluctantly grabbed his bag again and headed for his room. He supposed could get started on that presentation he still needed to work on…

Trudging down the hall, he glanced at Garrett’s closed door and considered knocking, but he didn’t know what he’d say. “Hi, Garrett. I love you,” would go over like a lead balloon. Garrett could do better than some burned out druggie like him. Sighing quietly, Anders pushed open his own door and flicked on the light only to give a startled yell and jump back, his bag dropping to the ground.

“Fuck, Garrett!” He gasped, clutching at his chest and holding onto the doorframe until his heart stopped racing.

His dark-haired roommate lay stretched out naked atop Anders’ bed, with the biggest shit-eating grin you’d ever seen. “I thought you’d never get home, Andy. I almost had to tend to my own needs.” Garrett pouted with a long-suffering sigh, placing a hand against his forehead dramatically.

Anders bit his lip, grinning as he stepped into the room. “I thought you were asleep.” His eyes traveled over Garrett’s athletic body appreciatively, snorting softly as he noted the man was already at half mast. “Looks like you already got started tending your own needs.”  

“Will you shut up and get over here already?” Garrett demanded impatiently.

Anders didn’t need telling twice, pulling his sweatshirt and t-shirt off over his head in one swift motion before straddling Garrett as the man rolled onto his back with a smirk. Garrett gripped Anders’ slender hips and and ground upward eagerly, his cock quickly hardening where it lay trapped between them.

“Get these damn clothes off, will ya?” he moaned heatedly, sitting up to run his tongue over his roommate’s body, fingers fumbling at Anders’ belt.

Anders sucked in a sharp breath, biting his lip as he dug his fingers into Garrett’s dark hair and pulled the man’s head back. Leaning down, he gave Garrett a heated look before capturing his mouth in a fiery kiss, teeth grazing a lower lip. Garrett groaned heavily and bucked his hips, pushing Anders up so that he could pull the belt loose and toss it aside before tearing at blue jeans.

The blond shoved Garrett back down and straightened, rising just long enough to hurriedly push his pants and briefs into a puddle at his feet. Stepping out of them, he smirked as Garrett’s eyes lingered on his own proud erection. Breathing heavily, Garrett reached out and tugged Anders closer, closing his eyes as his warm mouth slid around stiffened flesh.

“Fffffffff-” Anders gasped, fingers tightly curling into dark hair. He took a shuddering breath as Garrett’s hands grasped his hips, encouraging the blond to thrust into his mouth. Biting his lip, he thrust eagerly, eyes roving over the gorgeous man lying on his bed. Distracted by the incredible things Garrett is doing with his tongue, Anders didn’t notice the man’s hand sneaking around and teasing at his entrance. Hissing, and letting out a deep growl, he pushed back eagerly, moaning as Garrett began to tease him loose.

Glancing down, Anders caught sight of his roommate’s dark-eyed gaze watching his reactions, drinking in every twitch and moan. Unable to stand it any longer, he tugged on Garrett’s hair sharply and the man eased back before abruptly finding himself shoved into the mattress, Anders straddling him. The blond med-student pressed down on Garrett, devouring his lips hungrily as he fumbled around in the drawer of his bedside table.

Slapping a bottle of lube into Garrett’s hand, Anders curled his hips, grinding his cock against his lover’s. Both of them let out a heavy moan and Garrett began urgently fumbling to get the bottle open. Squeezing a liberal amount into his hand, he pushed Anders up so he could reach between them, slick fingers catching both organs and pressing them against one another as he sought his roommate’s lips again.

Anders’ caught Garrett’s bottom lip between his teeth as he shifted impatiently. “What are you waiting for?” he growled, desperate for the man to take him already.

Garrett chuckled breathlessly as he shifted his grip and ensured his cock was liberally coated. “You really do like it rough, huh.” It wasn’t a question. All of a sudden, Anders found himself on his back with a grunt, pinned down by the heavier man as Garrett leaned over him, a look in his eyes that caused the med student to shiver in anticipation.

The dark-haired man shifted and caught both of Anders’ arms, pinning them above his roommate’s head with one hand, his other reaching down to take hold of himself. “Is this what you want, Andy?” Garrett purred, teasing Anders by letting the tip just brush against the man. Anders whimpered and writhed beneath Garrett, desperately trying to get his partner to give in but the stronger man easily maintained control. He smirked down at the blond for a few minutes, watching him squirm, before finally taking pity.

Holding Anders still, Garrett slowly pressed forward, gasping at the tightness that suddenly encased him. Anders moaned and arched up against the man atop him, panting heavily at the glorious invasion. “Hnnnghhhh, yessss,” he hissed, tugging in an attempt to free his arms.

“Uh uh,” Garrett chided breathlessly, easily holding the slighter man down as he pressed in to the hilt. He held still for a moment, his eyes roving over the captured blond beneath him. Anders had only a second’s warning as Garrett grinned and suddenly started moving. Garrett’s free hand slid down to take hold of Anders’ hip and he began driving in _hard_.

They groaned in unison, Anders panting heavily as he pushed back against his lover eagerly. Fuck, it was good. Biting his lip, his eyes fixated upon watching Garrett’s muscles flex and uncoil as the athletic man thrust into him again and again. The dominant way Garrett held onto him, the heat in his dark gaze, nearly caused Anders to burst then and there.

Curling over his roommate possessively, Garrett stopped holding anything back, grunting hard with every impact of their bodies. His mouth suckled at Anders throat, tasting the faint salt of sweat as he trailed his tongue across heated flesh. The blond moaned and Garrett fumbled around for the bottle of lube again, maintaining his grip on the man’s arms when he struggled.

A strangled groan escaped Anders’ lips as Garrett’s hand curled around his painfully hard cock, skilled fingers squeezing and stroking in tandem with each rough thrust.

“Fuuuuuck, Garrett!” he gasped, his entire body tensing beautifully for one glorious moment before he burst heavily, coating his chest. Garrett grunted at the squeezing sensations, each throb taking his breath away. Panting deeply, he clutched at Andy’s hip again, his own bucking frantically until he slammed in to the hilt, a feral growl deep in his throat as he came hard.

The sudden stillness in the room was broken only by their ragged breathing.

After a few moments, the tension drained out of Garrett and he released Anders’ arms, sagging down against his lover. Glad to be free again, Andy slid his arms around his roommate, closing his eyes as he gulped for air.

“I could… get used to… that kind of homecoming…” he muttered and Garrett gave a low chuckle where his face was pressed into the crook of Anders’ neck. His beard tickled the blond’s sensitive skin and he shivered.

“Think you might actually… start getting home at a decent hour… instead of staying up all night studying?” Garrett grunted, moving off of Anders and stretching out alongside him, once more burrowing in close. Anders tensed slightly, knowing what Garrett was really hinting at.  He forced a quick laugh and shrugged.

“If you tempt me with your dick every night, I might…” He pointedly didn’t glance at his dropped bag where a tiny bottle of blue pills was tucked inside.

“Consider yourself tempted,” Garrett grunted sleepily, wrapping his arm around Anders heedless of the mess and pulling him close.

The blond sighed quietly, feeling really content for the first time in a long time and he cuddled in close to his new lover. Time enough to get to that presentation tomorrow…


End file.
